Professor X
Professor Charles Xavier is Headmaster and founder to an exclusive private school known as Xavier's Institute in North Salem. It is a known mutant school, and known to be the base of the X-Men. He is known as a genius, and has written many articles about social improvement and mutant genetics. He also does guest lectures around the world. Professor X is the founder of the X-Men. He is a powerful telepath and works hard to try and build a better future, even against fellow mutants such as the Brotherhood of Mutants. Background Personality Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-16 - Vanessa's Path - Xavier interviews Vanessa for a potential teaching position at Xavier's Institute. *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-07-23 - Jean Meets With The Professor - Xavier asks Jean to stop by his office for a chat, and they discuss some of the things bothering her. *2011-09-18 - What's Next? What About...School? - Xavier meets with Rachel, and the truth is confirmed. *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! *2012-08-27 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Not the Children - The news cast for the Pro-Mutant Rally slaughter airs, and leaves people in shock in horror at the injustice of it. *2012-09-01 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Trusting Your Heart - Candi and Xavier reach back to Oracle. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-11-09 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shedding - While investigating a Prime Sentinel sighting in India, Beast shedding on the furniture becomes the least concern. *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. *2013-01-28 - Brotherly Love and BFFs - The Headmaster and one of the Co-Assistant Headmasters meet with Alex about the potential dismissal of Jean-Phillipe. *2013-04-08 - Cutscene: The Last Straw - From The Bottom Up - Kenzie says farewell to the school and hello to getting her life together before dedicating it to a higher cause. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel NPC